Shadow Phantom of the Past Blood and Chocolate
by Aerithien
Summary: Vivian & Aiden are back. Based off the movie. They have a daughter. Things get a bit twisted for the new age and the new pack of loupgaroux. Read for details. Prolouge & Chap 1 are up.
1. Prolouge: The New Age

**Shadow Phantom of the Past**

**Prologue:**

_The New Age_

There was once a time when I was governed by the laws of Gabriel. That time seemed so long ago, ever since Aiden and I killed Gabriel. Before that, Aiden had accidentally killed my cousin Rafe with silver. Rafe was to be the leader of us _loup-garoux_ when Gabriel passed on since he was Gabriel's only son. Rafe was the only son of my Aunt Astrid and Gabriel when Gabriel had chosen her to be his new mate. But those days are over. There is now a new age, a new hope. Along with this new age and hope come different laws and perhaps some old.

Ever since Gabriel died and Astrid let Aiden and I go, I became the new leader. The survivors of the old pack now listened to me and disregarded Gabriel's old laws until I established our new ones with some old. I, Vivian, was their new and preferred leader. The one law I hated to uphold to keep the sense of the pack was the one of not "fraternizing with mere _meat people_", people not of our kind. The one law I disregarded for my love of Aiden, my fascination of him and his studies. The one law that nearly took my life but was well worth it.

Twenty years have elapsed since I was under Gabriel's laws. I was merely nineteen then but now I am thirty-nine years old and married to the love of my life, Aiden. Not long after the fiasco of Gabriel, the fire, and the pack, I became pregnant by Aiden, which prompted us to marry. Nineteen years have gone by since the birth of our child, a young girl, and our daughter has been brought up in the way I wish I could have been. She has both parents and nothing to fear.

When our daughter was born, we named her Kailie Astrid. Her first name was just a name of a character I had read in a book when I first met Aiden and I took a liking to it. Her middle name we gave her was in honor of my Aunt Astrid, who was like an idol to me. Astrid had been my parent when I lost both my parents to the men with the guns. Aiden and I were very proud to have a young daughter like Kailie, or Kai as we call her sometimes. In a way, Kailie reminded me of everything I was and didn't have when I was her age. She was a younger me, an uncontaminated rendition of me.

Aiden and I have taught her the ways of the _loup-garoux_ and the laws that must be held in order to keep our lineage from extinction. She is a bit strong-headed but I do not doubt that she will do better than I ever did at her age. She rather likes the hunts that I still hold, though I never liked them. I guess in some ways, the old days are coming back in her. But those days will not consume us. The new dawn is here. The new age is here….


	2. Phase One: Surprises from the Dead?

**Shadow Phantom of the Past**

**Phase One:**

_Surprises from the Dead?_

_Honk!_

Kailie Astrid sighed as she ran right across the crosswalk. It seemed that these days people were very impatient about pedestrians using crosswalks, even if they ran. Patience never existed in Fontainebleau, France where Kailie was born and raised for the whole nineteen years of her life. She glanced back at the car, now rushing through the afternoon traffic. A strand of golden blond hair fluttered right in Kailie's eyes as she glared at cars honking. Kailie had inherited her mother's beautiful blond hair and fair skin but had a bit of her father's stature and eyes. In the recent year, Kailie had dyed it a raven black with her golden hair as highlights so she looked nothing like her family. Her bright blue eyes were rather the converse of her blond streaked hair and it caught the eye of many people she passed.

Kailie sauntered down a street spotted with puddles from the recent storm that had passed over Fontainebleau. Her pretty red top fluttered in the breeze that swept by her and she lifted her chin up to gaze at the now clear sky above her. Kailie inhaled, taking in the scents of the local bakeries and shops. She absolutely loved the smells and aromas that drifted out in the streets. She stepped inside the nearest shop, a chocolate shop, and smiled. This had been the shop that her mother had worked at when she had first met Kailie's father. It made Kailie swell with pride inside.

Gazing around the room, Kailie spotted her mother standing behind the counter tying a bag of chocolates for someone. She ambled over to the counter and leaned on it, smiling. Her blue eyes flickered around for her father but caught no sign of him.

"_Bonjour Comment allez-vous__?"_ Kailie greeted her mother in French, their native language. Vivian jerked up and laughed when she spotted Kailie leaning over and watching her. A small smile formed on Vivian's lips that were once rosy red but had gotten a little chapped from being out.

"I'm fine, Kai." She replied, chuckling. "Would you be willing to take these chocolate's to the lady down the street in the fine house? I really would do it myself but I need to watch these chocolates." Vivian smiled; handing Kailie a pretty bag tied with a red ribbon. Kailie took it with a mock sigh. She winked at her mother and turned to leave. She raised her eyebrow when she realized that someone was blocking her way out. The sun's glare blinded from seeing whom it was fully.

When Kailie shifted, her confusion was not satisfied for she did not know the young man standing in the doorway. She jumped when she heard a gasp come from her mother and her bright blue eyes, clouded with confusion, flickered from her mother to the young man. She could see how the young man affected her mother and Kailie momentarily flared up. She knew her mother loved her father and she didn't need this annoying young man coming in and ruining her mother's relationship.

"_Rafe? _ I never knew you were still alive…" Vivian whispered, barely audible to Kailie and the young man. Kailie's eyebrows shot up and she gave her mother a look that clearly told Vivian to tell her what in the world was going on and who this person was.

"Um…uhh. Kailie, this is my cousin Rafe, and he is a _loup-garoux_. Your father supposedly killed him but I guess he lives. I am very unsure of what helped him survive the silver that should have killed him. Rafe, I want an explanation." Vivian said, setting down her scissors and ribbon to stare at Rafe. Rafe leaned against the doorframe, his fair-lipped smirk painted on his face. His brown eyes flashed in Kailie's direction momentarily before resting back on Vivian.

"I see you and _meat-boy_ " Rafe paused, relishing the word that he preferred to call Aiden. He continued, his eyes flashing with his teasing. "Have had a little squirt of your own. Half-_loup garoux_ and half-meat I see. I won't be surprised if Gabriel kills her." Rafe smirked again. Vivian flinched at his statement, a scowl coming across her face.

"_Gabriel_ is dead, Rafe. There are none of those old days now. I am the leader of the pack." Vivian said quietly, her face tense. Her eyes flickered to Kailie. "Kailie, _leave._"

"But-" Kailie began to protest, outraged that she was not allowed in this conversation, but Vivian across her. Vivian looked kind of frightened, Kailie could tell it in her mother's lined face.

"Now!" Vivian snarled, her beautiful face wrinkling in her anger. Kailie glared.

"Fine!" She stomped out, looking quite outraged. She smirked as soon as she left. She knew better than to walk away innocently and ignore the fact that she was the subject of their conversation. She threw caution to the wind and jumped onto some trashcans, leaping up onto the roof. From where she had landed, she could hear Rafe and Vivian's conversation.

"_Who killed my father? Why are _you_ the leader now? I should have my rightful spot!" _ Kailie could hear Rafe's anger boiling in his voice. It kind of scared Kailie but she listened intently for her mother's response.

"_As a matter of fact, Rafe, Aiden and I did. He caged me and tried to keep me from Aiden. We killed him and left. This is the new age Rafe. Your father's legacy does not live in the new age. I have become leader and that's the end of the story." _Vivian retorted nastily. Kailie watched as she turned her back on Rafe and Rafe starting to snarl.

"_Just wait, Vivian. Just wait. I will exact my revenge and your little halfing will live no more. I am finished with you, cousin. I _will_ get my place back and honor my father in your halfling's blood!"_ With a snarl, Rafe left slamming the door behind him. Vivian raised an eyebrow and turned to the chocolates. Kailie saw worry start creasing Vivian's face and Vivian threw her apron down. Kailie flinched and hurried off the roof, pretending to linger and mingle with the town folk.

In Kailie's peripheral sight, she caught view of her mother scurrying out of the shop and down the street toward their three-story house. Kailie realized that Vivian would expect her to be at home, perhaps socializing with Aiden. Her heart beating fast, Kailie sped down the nearest alleyway to their house. Her eyes wildly searched her surroundings as she whipped by, making everything look blurry. The only thing her vision did not catch was Rafe jumping down in front of her. It was too late to turn the other way and Kailie ran headlong into Rafe.

Gasping, Kailie turned her eyes toward Rafe. They narrowed as they took in Rafe's stance, a lethal looking stance. Kailie clenched her fists, wanting to fly in her fury at Rafe. She did not want Rafe threatening her mother, nor hurting her father or even herself! She let out a hiss between her clamped teeth.

"Aw, aren't we scary!" Rafe said mockingly, his smile smug. He held up his hands to show her he had nothing in them. Kailie relaxed a little, but not enough to be caught off guard. She met Rafe's soft brown gaze with her own angry blue glare. Rafe continued to smile.

"I want you to know something, Kailie. I want you to know that even though you are Vivian's daughter, whom is the leader, you will never get to lead us. I promise you that. I will get my rightful place back." Rafe said quietly, running a thin hand through his light hair.

"What is it to me anyway Rafe? I could care less as long as you don't hurt anyone." Kailie responded, her glare never wavering. She absolutely could not bear to see Rafe kill anyone.

"I'm very surprised that you don't wish to have the position. Let me ask you a question: _why don't you wish to take it?"_ Rafe leaned against the nearest wall, in the same imitation of how he leaned on the doorframe of her mother's shop.

"Let _me_ ask a question to you, Rafe. _How did you survive the silver?_ I heard my mother talking to you about that. You never answered it." Kailie said scathingly. Rafe's grin faltered.

"It does not matter. Not to mention, a young lady like yourself should not speak so boldly with her future leader." Rafe showed his distaste in her talk by clenching his fists. "Kailie, you shall meet your demise by my hands, if I can help it." Without another word, Rafe disappeared down the alley. Kailie felt shivers going down her back as she made her way home. Rafe's threat to kill her echoed in her head and she repeated softly to herself as she let herself into the house.

Kailie kept on running Rafe's words through her head as she passed room after room in the vast house. She paused as she passed by her parents' bedroom. Voices were coming from it and it made Kailie want to listen, for she had heard her name mentioned.

"_Aiden, what if Rafe corners her and kills her? I don't want to lose Kailie to the likes of Rafe. He hasn't changed one bit. It makes me wish that I had still upheld the law about not hunting outside the pack. I'm afraid he will hunt her down and torture her to death." _Vivian uttered quietly. Kailie heard her father move closer to Vivian.

"_I don't think Rafe will get her. I think he is bluffing but I honestly would feel safer if we had someone tagging Kailie, just to look after her." _Aiden replied gently. Kailie's eyes widened with shock and anger. Then her mother voiced exactly what she was thinking.

"_But Aiden, Kailie is nineteen years old. She shouldn't have to have babysitters." _

_"They won't be babysitters. They will be like bodyguards who stay in the shadows."_

_"I won't give my consent until I have time to think about it." _The two stopped talking and Kailie heard them getting up off the bed. She sped up the stairs to her room, angry that she would have people tailing her all the time. Her anger stayed with her as she flopped down on her bed. Her thoughts felt like mush, all jumbled together.

Kailie was soon brought back from her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and answered.

"_Bonjour." _She spoke in French, hoping the caller understood it.

"Kai, its me. Vladimir." Kailie sighed with relief. Vladimir was one of her friends she had met over the Internet one day when she was in a chat room. They had spoken to each other once before on the phone and many times on the chats. She had never met Vladimir but they hoped to meet soon. A feeling rose in Kailie's chest, a feeling in which she hoped that this was the day.

"Ah, _oi_! Hey Vlad. Why are you calling?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you. You never got on today and I wondered what went wrong."

"Right. Well..I was visiting _ma mere'_ in _les chocolat _shop of hers. I just got sidetracked." Kailie winced, hoping that was a good enough excuse and she felt bad for lying. Then again, it was true. She indeed stopped by the shop and did get sidetracked because of Rafe.

"Darn. Anything exciting?" Whether or not Vlad had believed it, Kailie could not tell.

"Nope. Hey, I hear my father coming up here. Vlad, will you meet me at the _palais de Fontainebleau_ tonight at midnight? I wish to see you." Kailie asked quickly. She had spoken the truth about her father coming up the stairs. In fact, Aiden was quickly approaching and Kailie could not wait for Vlad's answer. She said sorry in French and hung up right as her father opened the door.

"Kailie…I wish to speak to you about Rafe…" Aiden said hesitantly. Kai looked at her father right in the eyes. She smiled, throwing Aiden off a bit. Her smile always reminded him of Vivian, for Kailie had inherited Vivian's lips.

"Don't worry, _papa_. I already know. If you will _pardon moi, _I heard you and _mama_ talking about it as I came home. No worries!" Kailie finished. Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Kai, Rafe is not someone I can stop worrying about. I fear your safety with him alive and out there. He once tried to kill me on Gabriel's orders. I cannot forgive him and I will not lose you to him." Aiden replied firmly. Kailie stood up to be at her father's eye level.

"Fine then, _papa_. Worry all you want! I am safe enough and I will not have men tailing me twenty-four seven thank you very much! Now if you will _pardon moi_, I am going for a walk." Kailie pushed past Aiden and left. Aiden followed her downstairs and tried to stop her from leaving but Vivian held him back.

"She will have to learn on her own. She is headstrong like me. She also needs time to think." Vivian murmured in his ear. She sighed and watched Kailie's disappearing figure. "I hope Rafe does not send his friends out on her. They will suffer my punishment."

"But she shouldn't be out there!" Aiden sputtered. He looked at Vivian as though she were crazy. "She will get killed without protection!"

"Aiden, I was just like her. You saw how I was. I was able to protect myself for as long as I needed it. Just let her go." Vivian said, clearly closing the subject. She glowered at Aiden as she retreated to their bedroom again. Aiden stood staring out the white paned windows at where Kailie had disappeared.

Unknown to Kailie, a dark haired young man and a woman had stepped out of the shadows and started following her as she ran through the streets of Fontainebleau, heading for the palace. She would never know about them unless they revealed themselves to the girl.

_Phase Two is next…Wait for the Action to Take Place! _


End file.
